Sasuke and Naruto one shot
by Pure-blood Reject
Summary: just another one shot i thought i should share... YAOI don't like don't read sasunaru


"your so hot" Sasuke said in between kisses. Naruto returned the kiss with more passion.

"ohh." Naruto moaned as Sasuke attacked his neck. Naruto snaked his hand down from Sasuke's hair and started rubbing in small circles.

"your hard already." Sasuke said as he rubbed Naruto's hard member for infuses causing Naruto to moan louder. Naruto moved his hand from Sasuke's back to his hard member and rubbed the clothed member slowly and feather like. Sasuke bit his lip as he felt Naruto rub his erect member harder.

"Mmmmmnn." Sasuke moaned as he felt Naruto unzip his pants and stroke his semi erected member. He tightened his grips on Naruto's and stroked faster until he was fully erected. Sasuke smiled as he looked at his flushed Naruto and began to take off his shirt. Naruto moved to accommodate Sasuke in his attempt the remove his outer layers of clothing.

"Ah fuck this!" Sasuke stated as he ripped Naruto's shirt. Naruto whimpered as he saw his shirt flutter to the ground in pieces.

"That was my favorite shirt Sasuke you will pay now." Naruto stated as he pounced on Sasuke and kissed him vigorously. Naruto lifted his head as he was in need of the blasted thing named oxygen. As he panted he peered down at the now flushed and flustered raven. He smiled as he stripped Sasuke of all of his clothing leaving him naked in front of the vengeful blonde. Sasuke stared up at the Naruto with half massed eyes and slid his hand down his body toward his rock hard member. Naruto swatted his hand away. "nuh uh uh you can't touch." Naruto said as he kneeled in front of the pouting raven. He licked the top of Sasuke's erection and fondled his balls slightly. Sasuke gasped and reached for Naruto's head and pushed him down slightly. Naruto resisted the push and continued to go slow and sucked his head lightly.

"Damn you Naruto." Sasuke moaned as Naruto continued to tease him. As Naruto stood to take off his pants Sasuke pounced on Naruto making him fall backwards and onto the floor. Naruto looked up at him dazed and felt Sasuke's erection poking his abdomen. Sasuke reached about Naruto's head and stuck his hand in the drawer and took out some lube he always had there for this kind of occasion. Sasuke smirked sexually and put some on his fingers and snaked his lubed hand down the Naruto's not-so-virgin entrance Naruto gasped as he felt him probe his entrance. Sasuke kissed him in hope of diverting his attention. Naruto moaned into the kiss and soon Sasuke slipped a finger in causing Naruto's eyes to widen. He rubbed Naruto's erection and slid another finger in his hole and soon started to fuck him with his fingers.

Naruto moved back on his fingers and was soon fucking himself. Sasuke felt the muscle clamp around his fingers and knew that Naruto was soon to cum. He pulled them out and lubed him member profusely. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hip and shoved his hard erect member in his tight entrance. He tried to hold his control in check for Naruto to used to him.

"Move you teme." Naruto moaned as he moved back on the hard erection of his lover. Sasuke complied by slowly starting to move. Naruto couldn't take it anymore and pushed Sasuke back and moved so he was straddling Sasuke's hips. "grrrrr I am not going to break." Naruto punctuated each word with a thrust of his hips shoving Sasuke in him further. Sasuke moaned as Naruto started moving faster and rougher. He grabbed his hit and made Naruto slam on his member hard. Naruto saw stars and moved faster clawing on Sasuke's chest.

"God….Sasu more." Naruto moaned in ecstasy and bent down and closed his fangs on Sasuke's neck biting rather hard. Sasuke bit back a moan as he felt Naruto tighten his grip on his neck. Sasuke flipped Naruto over on his back and fucked the daylights out of him and was soon biting and nibbling on his neck.

"mmnnn god Naruto." Sasuke let out a moan as Naruto bite particularly hard on the spot between his shoulder and neck. Sasuke sunk his claws in Naruto's hip making him slide deep in him.

"GOD DO THAT AGAIN." Sasuke smirked as he found that spot within Naruto that would send him over and kept hitting his sweet spot head on. Naruto was withering in pure ecstasy. Sasuke moaned as Naruto scraped his nails against his arms and dragged them down.

"I am…..g-gonna.." Naruto said as he came close only causing Sasuke to speed up in his endeavors.

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed his lovers name as he came on the abdomens holding Sasuke close.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed as Naruto's walls spasmed and clamped on him and he came filling Naruto. Sasuke soon collapsed on him both panting and breathing hard from their activities. He rolled off of Naruto slipping out with a 'pop' in his wake.

"That was great." Naruto stated sleepily as he put his head on Sasuke's chest and relaxed.

"Yes my Naruto that was great." He looked down at Naruto finding that he was fast asleep he still whispered before soon following his lover "I love you.


End file.
